1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for fabricating a display device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a flexible display module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid advances of display technology, the display has been gradually developed into the flat panel display (FPD) from the early-age cathode ray tube (CRT). In comparison with the FPD based on a hard carrier board (such as glass substrate), the flexible substrate (such as a plastic substrate) is flexible and impact-resistant. Therefore in recent years, research has been underway on the fabrication of active devices on a flexible substrate.
In general, a flexible substrate of the flexible display panel is fixed on a glass substrate first, followed by fabricating the displaying component on the flexible substrate. Upon finishing the displaying component, the flexible substrate is removed from the glass substrate.
However, it is known that a release-interface between the flexible substrate and the glass substrate is easily affected by the successive process condition (e.g., temperature), which makes the releasing mechanism disable or unstable and reduces the production yield. In addition, another scheme by selecting a sacrifice layer employed as the release-interface, due to the limited successive process condition, has very limited material to be selected for the sacrifice layer, so that it fails to be properly adjusted in response to the process demand. Moreover, some release schemes by adopting mechanical way or high-power laser have poor production yield or high cost problem as well.